<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Center of the Storm by AkaneSensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083978">Center of the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneSensei/pseuds/AkaneSensei'>AkaneSensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, honestly just self indulgent, somewhat descriptive injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneSensei/pseuds/AkaneSensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin sets another level of pressure on you, the Slytherin Seeker; knowing Rath's strategy and not wanting to let your team (more specifically, your captain) down, you make some questionable decisions on the most important match of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orion Amari &amp; Reader, Orion Amari/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Center of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! This is my first ever fic!! Let me know if you liked it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You threw yourself at the Slytherin common room couch, landing on the soft cushions with a huff. Rowan, who was busy reading her Transfiguration notes, turned to you with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” They spoke softly, setting their notes down on the table. You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you always know there’s something wrong?” You murmured, rubbing your face with your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled; “We’ve been friends for years now, Y/N. I can sense it.” They nudged your limp form with their elbow, making you groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Quidditch stuff.” You finally let out, sitting up straight. Rowan raised an eyebrow, signaling you to go on. “The next match… we’re going up against Ravenclaw. I’m worried about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravenclaw…” Rowan sighed, furrowing their brows. “That’s Erica Rath’s house, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one.” You held yourself, staring at the table in front of you. “She has this tactic… basically, she sends off a Bludger on the opposing team’s Seeker, making the Ravenclaw Seeker catch the Snitch. That’s how they’ve won every single game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s eyes widened. “Wait, aren’t you the Slytherin Seeker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only nodded, and Rowan gulped. “So… best case scenario you lose, and worst case scenario…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get absolutely wrecked.” You looked at Rowan. “That’s… not really why I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What is it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “I’m… scared. Not for my own safety, you of all people should know I’m not a careful person.” They smiled, and you felt yourself smile too. “I’m worried about letting… letting the team down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean letting the Captain down, right?” Another voice crept up, making the both of you jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Skye.” Rowan waved, and Skye sent a wink to their way. You felt your face getting warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘letting the Captain down’?” You stuttered out, clearly flustered under Skye Parkin’s heavy gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, getting closer and kneeling in front of you and Rowan, and spoke quietly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not daft, Y/N Y/L/N. You and I know very well you don’t care about my opinion as much as you care about Orion’s… Your insistence on broom surfing says it all,” she finished with a playful roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fidgeted, feeling your cheeks burn. “Listen, broom surfing is a very good strategy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point, Y/L/N. I wouldn’t be saying this to you if I hadn’t seen you stealing glances at Orion every time you broom surf. The only possible way you could be more obvious would be if you yelled his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to Rowan with pleading eyes, begging for them to help you, but they only giggled, clearly amused by your flustered state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So much for good friends…’ you thought, frowning at Rowan’s giddiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You mean to tell me Y/N has a little crush?” They snickered, looking at Skye. You groaned loudly, throwing yourself back into the couch and hiding your face in your hands. Skye laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Orion Amari, he’s our Captain.” You could hear the smirk on her face just by the way she was talking. “Bit of an odd fella, but Y/N’s known to have a knack for such things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skye was interrupted by you shoving her. You huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen! Even if I had feelings for Orion - which I don’t - we should probably focus on how we’re gonna win this match! We’re at a disadvantage without you Skye, and I honestly would prefer not having my skull caved in by Rath’s Bludger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to help you guys out,” Rowan added, “Quidditch isn’t really my thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually why I came here,” Skye said, standing up abruptly. “Y/L/N, come on, McNully and I got some ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. The final match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome students, professors, caretakers and Mrs. Norris!” Murphy’s voice boomed through the stadium, amplified by the commentator’s box. “This is it, the final match, the one that’ll decide which house will take home the Quidditch Cup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your grip on the broom handle tightened, and you let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please welcome the current Champions, the Ravenclaw Team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a hand on your shoulder, and your gaze locked on Orion’s soft brown eyes. He leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your nervousness, Y/N,” his calm voice sent a warmth through your body, “you must focus. Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheering of the stadium seemed distant as you looked at your Captain. “It’s a lot of pressure, being the Seeker and all.” You pursed your lips, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. If the universe wishes for our loss, then so be it. I am certain that no matter what happens, you’ll play brilliantly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt yourself grin, and Orion leaned back, getting into position. You could feel your heart thumping loudly in your chest, your shoulder now felt cold with the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, let us give a warm welcome to the current contender for the Cup, the Slytherin Team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that cue, you kicked off the ground and your team flew a lap around the stadium. In the corner of your eye, you saw Orion running his hands through his soft-looking brown hair, a lazy grin plastered across his face, and your heart started doing somersaults inside your ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to admit: this boy was definitely easy on the eyes, and not just because of his calming aura. Even when playing, he always looked like he was in control, and even when the team lost, he was ready with words of encouragement and confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, tearing your gaze off of the Captain, and scoured the field for the Snitch. You'd have time to fawn over Orion later, preferably after winning the House Cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baudelaire scores another goal for Ravenclaw, making 10 more points! It's 300 to 210, and Slytherin has a 68.45% chance of catching up before the match ends!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathed deeply, going over the plan in your head. Jackson, the substitute Chaser, would use Rath's blind spot to block the Bludger from hitting you, enabling you to catch the Snitch. You felt a sense of dread growing on your stomach, but you shook it off, focusing on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And - there it was. Without hesitation, you leaned forward, flying through the field, focused on the little golden ball that hovered near the Hufflepuff stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like Y/L/N has got their eyes on the Snitch, and Rath's got her eyes on them! Y/L/N has a 12.28% chance of dodging a Bludger without missing their chance at victory!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tuned out Murphy's voice and focused on the Snitch, that scurried off quick enough to warrant a chase. You could sense the Ravenclaw Seeker on your tail, and that meant Rath was close too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan went almost smoothly; Jackson got into position, Rath threw a Bludger at your direction… and Jackson missed, the Bludger slipping through his arms and heading directly towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew the Bludger was coming, but the Snitch was way too close for you to give up now; making a quick decision, you stretched your arm out, and as soon as your fingers closed around the cool metal, you felt a sharp pain on your left side that shot up towards your spine followed by a disgusting crack, making you lose your balance and plummet down towards the grass. Someone casted Arresto Momentum on you, softening your fall considerably, and you felt yourself get lowered gently on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as your back touched the ground, you could see some people running towards you. Everything sounded muffled, and you felt really dizzy. You opened your palm, focusing on the Snitch that rested on your hand and with a smile you lifted it up, showing to all that you had secured Slytherin’s victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt someone’s hand reach yours, and you tried to focus on that person. It was, to your surprise, Orion looking extremely worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” you murmured, and he sighed, letting a small smile form on his face. “You’re also bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skye, who had gotten there almost as fast as Orion himself, positioned herself behind you, carefully lifting you up into a seated position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Y/N, I know I said to you that you should get the Snitch whatever it took, but I didn’t mean ‘kill yourself in the process’!” She scolded you, her eyes trailing your left side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll be fine,” you said slowly, focusing on your friend’s worried (and slightly panicked) face, “It’s just a flesh wound!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Pomfrey, who caught up not long after and had begun examining you, spoke up: “Y/L/N, you have three broken ribs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit.” You deflated, resting your head in Skye’s lap. She chuckled, and with the help of Orion and another teammate, lifted you up into the stretcher. You blacked out not long after, the last thing you saw being Orion carefully brushing some hair off of your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since they caught the Snitch, the score went from 210 to 360, meaning we won the House Cup with 60 points in the lead.” You heard Murphy’s voice as you slowly came to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wicked,” Skye said, clearly excited by her tone. “it’s been so long since Slytherin won a House Cup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N got really hurt, though,” came Penny’s worried voice. You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it.” You rasped out, slowly opening your eyes to the bright light of the Hospital Wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness, you’re awake.” Penny let out a breath, smiling. “Thought you were done for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you, but it’s gonna take a lot more than a Bludger to off me,” you chuckled, dragging yourself into a sitting position against the fluffy pillows. Skye, Murphy, Penny and Orion were surrounding you, and you noticed Skye and Orion exchange some glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game, Y/N. We’re going to have a party in the common room next Saturday, until then you’ll probably be up and running again.” Skye said, “Penny, McNully, I need your help with… uh… something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Skye dragged Penny out with Murphy trailing behind them, leaving you alone with Orion in the Hospital Wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look at your Captain, only to see an unreadable expression in his face. He was staring at your torso, where you got hit with the Bludger, and when you shifted, his gaze snapped up towards your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not my first time seeing a Quidditch injury,” he began, voice low, “but it is certainly the first time I felt so… unbalanced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, feeling a pang in your heart. “I’m sorry, Orion. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, smiling lightly. “You could never disappoint me, Y/N. I could never be anything less than proud of you.” You smiled at his words, feeling your face getting warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very happy that we won, Y/N, but I’m much, much happier knowing you are okay.” He reached out slowly towards you, and you slid your hand into his, and he sighed. “You… are unpredictable. Reckless, even. You always do so much for everyone around you… even if it means you’ll tear yourself apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loyalty of a Kneazle?” You joked, grinning, and Orion grinned too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire of a Fire Crab, too.” He completed, stroking his thumb on the back of your hand. He sat up, straightening his posture. “With how you are, it should be no surprise my feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… what?” You stared at the boy, whose cheeks had darkened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The universe is always trying to reach an equilibrium… There’s no peace without chaos. There’s no day without the night. You’re a hurricane, Y/N, and I’m standing in the center of your storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep saying things like that and I might fall in love with you,” you breathed, and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if that is what I would like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled wide, leaning closer to him, still holding his hand. His other hand raised to rest on your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who am I to stop you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve heard lots of descriptions on how the first kiss with someone you truly love feels like; some say it feels like fireworks erupting from your chest, while others may describe it as the sensation of a waterfall of unspoken feelings. You’d have to disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your lips connected, the only thing you felt was a spreading and warm calm, as if the entire world stopped spinning and the only thing that mattered was the two of you. The kiss was brief, but the feeling of his soft lips lingered on yours, and you prayed to all the gods that this feeling would never fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Amari, it’s almost curfew. Y/L/N needs rest.” Madame Pomfrey came into view, holding some potions in a tray and setting them on your bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orion smiled. “I’ll see you soon, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a kiss in the forehead, he left you in the Hospital Wing, thinking of how you’d take a thousand Bludgers for the boy you loved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>